


"Everybody Loves You!"

by zahhaksystemfics



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Out of Character, Past Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahhaksystemfics/pseuds/zahhaksystemfics
Summary: What if the success went to Leon's head? He let the popularity of becoming the champion consume him, and he became someone so different. The public eye didn't seem to know, or didn't seem to care, about the Galar champion's descent.  Hop, despite what he did, he saw Leon as a role model. His perception was so twisted, he could be beaten to a pulp by Leon and he'd still defend him.Leon isn't the only monster hiding in the system, though. His rival has a secret to hide himself.TWs: Abuse in multiple ways, trauma flashbacks, previous sexual assault, transphobiaCWs: OOC, transphobic, and abusive portrayal of Leon and RaihanA lot of these things(like the assault and transphobia) come later, but if I didn't put the warnings here now I'd forget to do it ever.
Kudos: 3





	"Everybody Loves You!"

Victor rolled up out of bed, quite literally, landing on the floor. The teen yelped, jumping to their feet immediately. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He let out a semi-disgusted noise, "Yuck! Why are they so dirty.." they pulled their glasses off his face, grabbing the cloth also laying on the table. He rubbed his glasses clean and placed them back on their face. The lenses reflected off the light from their window, which sort of hurt his eyes. He grabbed his Rotom phone and walked out their door. They looked left and right, realizing Gloria wasn't awake yet. He walked over to the female's door, knocking. "Gloria?"

"Feck off, will ya?" she shouted, clearly muffled as if her face was stuffed into her pillow. 

"Gloria. We're getting our Pokémon today. If you laze around, Leon might just change his mind." Victor mumbled a bit afterward, "So get your lazy ass up and outta here or so help me-"

"Leon's not gonna change his mind, ya hear?" there was some shuffling, and Gloria's voice was no longer muffled. "If he even agreed in the first place, knowin’ that stuck up jackass, he wouldn't back out. He decided this on his own terms."

"Hop probably convinced him." Victor slipped in. 

"Yah, whatever. Just let me get ready."

"I'm not waiting around here for two hours."

"Hey! I ain't no lady!"

"But you are a damn mess."

"Shut yer fuckin hole!"

"Stop flapping yours and just get ready."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Fucking-"

"Hurry up!" 

"Whatever." 

Victor tapped his foot, crossing their arms. He leaned up against the corner, mismatched eyes on Gloria's door. They waited for his stepsister to finish whatever she was doing getting herself ready. Victor looked at his watch, and a total of ten minutes passed by. It felt like longer. They were impatient to get his Pokémon, so his perception of time was off. After two more minutes, Gloria came out of her room, "Aight, let's go." Victor was about to say something, but decided against it. The two made their way through their house, "Bye mum! We're heading out."

"Alright, see you two. Oh, Victor?"

The older teen turned around, "Yes?"

"Please don't forget to eat today." their mother smiled at them, and he nodded. 

"I won't, I promise!" he nodded. 

"Alright, run along now."

Victor and Gloria ran out of the house, forgetting to close the door as they made their way over to the neighboring house. The Kendricks, only known for their son's glory. They were all pretty average until Leon became champion, after all. Gloria ran up to the door and knocked. 

Hop ran up and opened the door, "Gloria, Victor!" he turned his head inside, "Lee! They're here!" the reigning champion walked on over, shoving Hop out of the way as he exited. 

Leon turned back to Hop, "Well, go get the Pokémon."

"I thought you were going to get them yourself..?" Hop tilted his head. 

"I TOLD you to go get them!" Leon raised his voice, which caused Hop to flinch. 

"Okay..!" Hop ran back into the house. He came back out with a black box, which Leon promptly snatched. 

"Now, you two, feast your eyes on these Pokémon I've gotten for you guys!" Leon grinned, throwing out the Pokéballs. "They were caught by yours truly!" 

"I caught them, though…" Hop murmured, which received a cross glance from Leon. Victor raised a brow, then Hop added on "I didn't say anything."

Three Pokémon came out of the balls. A speedy rabbit, a sad lizard, and a chipper monkey. The energetic fire starter made laps around the group, and the water starter hid in the lake. Victor looked at the Pokémon, feeling pity for it. They stepped over the rabbit, walking towards the lake. He knelt next to the lake, holding their hand out. "Hey…are you okay?" 

"Sob…"

The Pokémon slowly emerged from the water, looking up at Victor with large, teary eyes. Victor held his hand in front of Sobble gently. The lizard paused for a moment before slowly reaching its own hands out. It held onto their hand with its two-fingered hands. Sobble slowly climbed onto their hand, and eventually up to his shoulder. Victor slowly stood up, looking back at the others. Gloria was holding Scorbunny in her arms, a grin on her face. 

Grookey climbed up the wall of the house, looking down at the brothers. It jumped down onto Hop's head. Hop couldn't even react before Leon took the Pokémon off of him, "You already have your Wooloo."

"I wasn't-" Hop started, but Leon interrupted. 

"Don't think you can get a headstart on them! You don't even have a chance to beat me. I'm the unbeatable Champion, Hop."

"I know!" Hop held his hands up slightly, somewhat defensive. Gloria was suddenly sent on edge upon realizing that. It was clear on her face, but she wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing. 

Leon turned to the other two again, Hop taking a step back, when Gloria spoke up, "Hey, how do we sign up for the gym challenge? I heard that we need endorsements." Leon's expression turned to a slight scowl. 

"You could endors-" Hop started, but he realized Leon's scowl and stopped himself. 

Leon towered over the kids, "Yknow what?" he looked off, motioning towards town, "Go to the lab. Professor Sonia probably could endorse you." 

"Sounds good," Victor looked at Gloria, "We should get going then."

Gloria narrowed her eyes, glancing at Leon, "Yeah, sure." the two began to walk down the path, "What are you goin’ to nickname yer…water lizard?" 

"Hm…I'm not sure yet. What are you going to name your Pokémon?" Victor tilted his head, Sobble slowly climbing into their shirt. 

"I've already picked a name!" Gloria said confidently, "I'm namin 'er Lucky! Like a Lucky rabbit’s foot!" the Scorbunny jumped out of her arms to run beside her. 

"Oh, cool!" Victor gave a slight smile. They looked down at Sobble, which made a faint noise that was read as comfort. His chest was warm, Sobble liked it. 

Once the two were off, Leon turned to Hop. He tossed Grookey back to him, "Get rid of it."

"Huh?"

"You don't need a headstart. You'll be useless anyway." Leon rolled his eyes, and the monkey cowered into Hop's arm. 

"I'll…Realise him back into the Slumbering Weld," Hop said, voice a bit quiet. 

"Go do that." Leon brushed him off, motioning him to leave. Hop nodded, walking his way down the path, heading into the dangerous Slumbering Weld on his own, the grass Pokémon trembling in his arms. He looked down at the Pokémon, sighing. 

"Sorry, Lee said you have to go," he said to the Pokémon, which looked up at him with an upset expression. Hop closed his eyes for a brief moment as he made his way to the gate. He took in a deep breath, slowly opening up the creaky gate. He exhaled shakily, "I hate this place…" he said as he slowly walked in. He tiptoed his way into the woods, starting to tremble. He was terrified of this place. He got lost here when he was little, and he's been terrified of forests and the dark ever since. Oh, the earfuls he receives from Leon about that…haha…

He shakily moved through the forest, hardly walking very far. A few Skwovet skittered up to Hop, biting him. He yelped, running deeper into the Slumbering Weld without thinking. Grookey held onto his jacket in a panic. Hop was chased by the group of wild Pokémon deep into the woods. He tripped a tree root, and he came tumbling down. Grookey jumped off of Hop last minute as he fell. He hit his head on another, larger tree root. He groaned in pain, rolling to the side. Grookey tried to lightly hit his head with its stick to see if he's okay. The Skwovet and some Rookidee came over to the teen, pecking and biting at him. He hit his head in a way that caused him to become light-headed. ow, ow…ow…it…it h…hur…hurts… 

"Hey, hey! Hey? Are you okay?"

The teen's eyes slowly fluttered open, and came back to consciousness in a room he didn't recognize. His vision was fuzzy, and he wasn't sure what was happening. Then, he heard a voice he recognized. 

"Hop, are you okay?"

"Victor?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Victor placed a hand on Hop's, "Are you okay?" Hop sat up straight, mumbling about the sharp pain all around him. 

"I'm fine…" he looked at his arms, seeing they are bandaged up. How bad did those Pokémon get him..? He tried to move again, but his legs flinched at the pain. 

"Did you get attacked here too?" Sonia asked, looking at his legs. Hop clenched one eye shut and his teeth closed, nodding. Sonia slowly pulled the cuff of Hop's yoga pants, "They got you good, Hop." 

Hop let out a breath through his teeth, "Y-yeah…" he looked around, Sonia's Yamper trying to jump up, wanting to be pet. Hop reached his hand out to Yamper hesitantly, petting it on the head as Sonia went to disinfect the various bites on his legs. "Hey, uhm- is the..." he started to speak up but stopped himself. 

"'Is the' what?" Gloria raised a brow, Lucky standing at her feet. 

"...Nothing, nevermind…"

“Is something the matter?” Gloria narrowed her eyes, her hand on her hip. “You seem down.” 

"It's nothing!" Hop reassured, holding his hands up in front of him defensively. Similar to how he had before. Yamper seemed upset by the fact it was no longer being pet, but just waddled off. Sonia bandaged up Hop's legs, not paying much attention to the conversation. "Really, I was just mumbling nonsense."

Gloria raised a brow, "Okaaaay…"

"Why were you in the Slumbering Weld in the first place?" Victor asked, which got an uncomfortable look from Hop. "Aren't you terrified of that place?"

"I, uh…Decided to train Wooloo!" 

"There's tall grass right by your house, could've gone there."

"Uhh…" Hop seemed to panic a little. What is he supposed to say? He didn't want to be honest here, he didn't want anyone to think negatively of Leon. So, he spun a story, "I just wanted to f-face my fears." he let out a huff, "I realize now that I'm really not capable of handling it now." he nervously chuckled. Gloria slowly nodded, an unsure expression on her face. 

"Can you stand?" Sonia looked up from his legs, pulling the cuffs of his pants back down. Hop nodded slightly, shakily going to get off the couch he was laid on. He slowly came to his feet, legs slightly shaky. "Now, Hop, I was about to write up letters of endorsement for Victor and Gloria. Don't you want to try out the Gym Challenge too?"

"Ah-" Hop seemed startled to be asked, "Y-Yeah, I do!" Yamper rubbed itself against Hop's leg, causing him to flinch slightly. "I-If that's okay!"

"Of course! I don't mind endorsing you guys!" Sonia smiled, "I'm a professor, while it's not as celebrated as the champion, I'm still qualified to endorse you three." she twirled her hair in her finger, glancing off idly. "I just have to write the letters, in the meantime, maybe go off to tell your parents that you're heading off?" she said, preparing her computer. "I haven't actually been the person to endorse anyone in quite a while, but I have complete permission to do so."

"We should go tell our mums," Victor agreed, looking at Gloria, then Hop. "Then we come right back here?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hop nodded, heading out the door with the slightest limp. The siblings looked at each other, nodding. They both waved off Sonia with their Pokémon in toe. Lucky hopped around Gloria, and a realization hit Victor. 

"I have an idea! -..On what to name it." Victor stated, looking down into his shirt as the Sobble curled up inside comfortably. He pat the Pokémon and Gloria raised a brow. 

"Oh yeah? What're ya namin’ it?"

"Tilia! Derived from the scientific name for a lizard!" 

Gloria started to laugh, "NERD-"

"IT FITS!" Victor puffed up his cheeks, and Gloria cackled. Lucky also cackled. The two walked with great struts, while Victor walked at a careful, average pace. They didn't want to disturb the Sobble, or rather, Tilia. They walked by each other's side on their way back home, glancing over at Hop entering his house. The two walked inside their house, Gloria opening the door. She strolled on in with Lucky right by her. Victor calmly walked in, closing the door. "Hey mum, ey dad," he said, recognizing that their father was awake. 

"Good morning, Victor." the man raised his hand as a greeting to his children, eating cereal with his other hand. “You two said that you were heading off to get Pokémon?” he asked, his Munchlax waddling over to him. He looked them up and down, noticing the Pokémon themselves. "Ah! There they are.” he got up from the table for a moment to look at the Pokémon. Lucky made a cheerful noise, and Tilia slowly turned its head to Victor’s father, letting out a cute yawn.

“Yeah!” Gloria picked up Lucky suddenly, showing it off to her father, “This is Lucky, my Scorbunny!” Lucky playfully smacked him in the face, and both Gloria and her father chuckled. 

"And this is Tilia." Victor stepped closer to show the small lizard that's curled up in their red polo.

"They're both adorable." he smiled, Muchlax waddling up to them again. Lucky jumped out of Gloria's arms to address the other Pokémon. They both let out friendly noises and smiled at each other. "Do you plan to take the gym challenge?"

"Yeah! Professor Sonia is going to endorse us," Gloria nodded, sort of intensely. 

"Is she endorsing Hop, too?" their mother chimed in. 

"Mhm," Victor nodded, "She is. He's talking with his mother now." There was suddenly a thud, which caused their mother to drop the plate she was cleaning, startled. She huffed, and Victor sped to the other room, "I'll get the broom!" he stated. They ran back in with the broom and quickly swept the broken plate into the dustpan and into the trash, before Gloria could even react. Tilia seemed a bit upset, but stayed inside Victor's shirt. It squirmed as Victor was moving too fast. Victor immediately stopped in his tracks, looking down at the Pokemon. Tilia looked back up at him, mumbling a bit. Victor looked back up, “We just wanted to come by and let you guys know. We should head back to Sonia’s lab,” he said, looking back at Gloria.

Gloria looked up from her father’s Munchlax, “Oh, yeah.” she glanced back down as she headed for the door, “Lucky, lets go.” Victor blinked before going to follow.

“Love you two,” their dad added on. The two turned around, getting a hug from their parents before heading on out the door. Lucky jumped up onto Gloria’s shoulder, cheering. Tilia just squirmed deeper into Victor’s shirt. The two strut down the path leading from their hilltop house to the ground. As the two made their way down, they heard a scream. Gloria rushed on ahead, Victor running behind. 

"Hang on!" Gloria yelled as she ran her way to the scream. Hop was once again being attacked by Pokémon, this time on the route by his house. Hop was hunched over, holding his head and trembling. Gloria looked at Lucky, who nodded. The Scorbunny hopped off her shoulder and over to the aggressive Pokémon. "Lucky, use Tackle!" she called out, and her partner Pokémon rammed into a Rookidee, knocking it to the ground. The Rookidee stopped attaching Hop and went after the Scorbunny.

Victor looked down at Tilia, who was looking up at him, “Do you want to fight too?” the Sobble was quiet for a moment before squirming out of their shirt and jumping down. “Okay! Tilia, tackle!” Tilia nodded and attacked a Skwovet, landing a critical hit and knocking it out. On her own, Tilia used Water Gun against a Nickit attempting to approach. “At a girl!” Victor grinned, turning to Gloria for a moment. 

“KILL THE BITCH!” Gloria shouted as Lucky knocked out most of the approaching Pokémon. Victor let out the slightest sigh as he turned back to Tilia. With the embers from the rabbit and the spurts of water from the lizard, the nearby Pokémon were taken out. “Hop, are you okay?” the shorter teen raised his head, his cheek swelling and nose bleeding. “Lemme help ya up,” she said, grabbing him and yanking him up off the ground before Hop could even say anything.

“Ah-!” Hop yelped before Gloria put him back down. "'I'm- Fine, woah." Hop pinched his nose, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"You seem to have real bad luck, mate." Gloria had the slightest smirk. "In like the last hour you've been attacked by Pokémon twice. What did you do to get them so mad? Smell like Wooloo shite?" Hop shrugged, glancing over at the Pokémon lab. "Ah. Right. Let's go then." the three made their way back over to Sonia's lab, Hop having one hand pinching his nose and the other over his chest. With some chit chat between them, they walked into Sonia's lab, and they came out with endorsement letters in their hands. 

The three set off for Motostoke to register themselves as gym challengers. The trainers were excited! Gloria walked down the roads with a confidence strut, Lucky hopping by her. Tilia just rested on Victor's shoulder, quietly holding on by their neck. Hop messed with Wooloo's Pokéball in his hands a bit, though quickly put it back in his pocket. 

Their journeys have begun.


End file.
